When a subscriber of a communication system reports a voice echo at a service node of said system, a service provider generally deploys a field engineer with test equipment to diagnose the reported problem at its source. It can take some time before the field engineer arrives at the subscriber's location. Moreover, such testing can be costly to the service provider.
A need therefore arises for a method and apparatus for identifying echo sources in a communication path.